


Good Girl

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been Amanda's good girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written on my phone during the trek to work this afternoon. Assumes knowledge of 3x21 ‘Invisible Hand.’

"Good girl?" Amanda's eyebrows raise in disbelief. "He actually said that?"

Nikita bursts into giggles. So does Amanda - Nikita thinks it might be the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

*****

"Good girl, Nikita," Amanda soothes. "I'm proud of you. I know that was difficult."

Nikita smiles and blushes as Amanda gives her one last kiss before untying her hands and feet.

*****

"Good girl," Amanda says, and the words hang heavy in the air.

Nikita still can't hate her, even now. She'll do as she's told, until this ends with one or both of them dead.

She's always been Amanda's good girl...


End file.
